User talk:Reptor17
—The CBW Community Team And if you want to test, please use the sandbox. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Testing Yup, just put it in the sanbox. ;) And its Wiki Metru, not Wiki Nui. =P ~Torongo~ 02:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heey Reptor! If you need any help, just ask me and I might be able to help you out :D SubAqua 02:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) welcome welcome to the wiki if you need any help or advice or help with teamplates and sigs just ask me [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] bionicle:ship can i write some? User:Daniel.c.c. well actually i intended to have the guy who ran off into the desert eventually meet me in new york. Permanent Guest Star I'll give you the honor of being Toa 95 Comics' first permanent guest star. (I've already come up with the idea for how you get the job in the comics). Don't let it go to your head. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. reedit its << Toa OfF Fire>> Re:Spin-Offs You can make the spin-offs, but I need to see them when you're done before I'll consider them canon in the Bayverse. So, make sure that the articles say that. Clone Trooper 1000 01:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ready, Set...Action! This is the script that I wrote that says about what happened after Sam Spandler encountered the Toa/Glatorian and Matoran/Agori. The warrior named Tahu carefully looks at Sam Spandler, and asks him wether or not he knows about the Ignika. After a discussion, Tahu invites Sam to come along with them on their quest to find the Ignika. He says he will. However, Agent Simon Sector has tracked down the group, and police move in to arrest Sam and interrogate him about information about the aliens. A group of cars with police drivers surround Sam and the Warriors. However, the Twins argue, which makes the humans distracted long enough for everyone to escape. The twins follow, and Scodna also kicks over one of the vehicles by accident. Planes and Jets hover nearby to search for Tahu and the others. After several close call escapes, Gresh is stunned by a Thornax. In hiding, you can see Branar. Vehicles move over to stun him, and they figure out he already is. Sam is arrested as well, and Tahu and his companions escape. Mazeka, however, claims “I am not going to let organic flees take away two comrades!” However, despite his quote, he to is stunned by a thornax and brought onto the back of a Hess Truck. Sam is seen being taken away into a vehicle. Tahu is than seen alongside Vastus checking a transmission he received from the Order of Mata Nui. The message they receive says the location of the Kanohi Ignika, of which is located buried in a South America grassland. Tahu orders the Twins to stay behind alongside Kiina and Strakk. The scene concludes by showing Tahu, Takanuva and Vastus flying off in a spaceship that was noted to be made out of Protosteel. The scene switches to Detroit at the Renaissance Center, in which Vamprah is pirched on top of a tower. He tracks Tahu, and notices the direction they are heading leads to the Kanohi Ignika. A transmission from Corroder orders that he should let them find it, and than they kill them and seize it. Vamprah than flies off into the sky. Starscream7 23:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Journey's End Pic I putt a new one up that is better quality. That other one is concept art. And Yes Tahu does want to end the Makuta, but the only way he could be sure they die for good he has to kill everything. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 22:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: True, but in the film he won't succeed.[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 22:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Read the plot, thats not the only reason he end the universe